The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which has been denominated varietally as Autumn Flame, and more particularly to such a peach tree which bears an attractive, highly colored fruit which is ripe for harvesting and shipment from approximately September 4 through September 20 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California, the present variety being mature for harvesting and shipment at a time in the season when few peach varieties having the same distinctive coloration exists.
It has long been known that the marketability of peaches can be influenced to some degree by numerous factors including their respective dates of harvest, and shipment, as well as their individual external appearance. The Autumn Flame peach tree is noteworthy, as noted above, in producing a highly colored, attractive, late season fruit which is ripe for commerical harvesting and shipment between September 4 and September 20 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. Further, the fruit produced by the subject variety is noteworthy for its excellent taste, firm texture and its freestone nature.